


Another Day in Paradise

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Birthday Fluff, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Facetime, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Dolph gets a very special birthday surprise from one of his best friends!
Relationships: The Miz & Dolph Ziggler, The Miz/Maryse Ouellet
Kudos: 1





	Another Day in Paradise

Dolph blinked away from his book, slowly coming back to himself after getting lost in the intriguing true story novel he was currently reading. A fantastic suggestion by a fan on Twitter. It took him a long moment to realize what snapped him out of his book was his phone ringing from the coffee table. Sticking a bookmark in the crease and shutting the book with a crisp snap, he picked up the device and grinned when he read the name across the screen, a rather goofy picture of him in the background. 

Swiping to accept the FaceTime, he was greeted with bright blue skies and Mike's fluffy brown hair at the bottom of the screen. Over a decade of smartphones and he still didn't know how to hold the phone correctly. Sometimes he teased him about it, affectionately calling him a 'grandpa' in their group chat. 

“Hey, bro.” There was a distant voice, and then Mike was on the screen properly.

_”Hey, man. How's it?”_ He sat back on his couch, glancing out at the cooling afternoon outside.

“Not too bad for a day off. Nearly finished with this book I've been reading.” Mike nodded, turning to say something to someone off-screen. He could hear one of the dogs barking in the background, Maryse yelling over the noise until it was gone. Mike rolled his eyes.

_”Sorry about that. Mocha is confused by phones still.”_ Unlike his little piece of quiet paradise – perfect for the hectic life he lived – Mike's house was always loud. Chaotic. Full of life and noise and shenanigans. How in the world he could survive without any peace he had no idea.

Mike always ran at such high energies, and even as he aged and transitioned into fatherhood it did seem to be tapering off.

“So, was this a social call, or did you have something specific in mind you wanted to talk about?” Mike already wished him a happy fortieth birthday that morning, making him grin as he reminded his friend that he could only boast about being younger – and get his 'old man' jokes in – for a few more weeks.

_”I wanted to give you a little surprise for your birthday.”_ Now, how many times has he heard that exact sentence and had it lead to something naughty? He kept the lewd comment to himself, aware that Mike had small ears running around now. And speaking of his little Rugrats, big brown eyes popped up on the screen.

“Hey, Monroe!” She was finally big enough to talk. Old enough to be interesting over the phone or in person. The screen shook, Mike telling her firmly that she couldn't hold it and then pulling her into his lap. They looked so much alike and seeing them side-by-side like that was like looking at a miniature version of his best friend. 

_”That's your Uncle Ziggy!”_ Seriously? That's what they were calling him? But when she happily called out his name in her small voice, he couldn't help but smile. Even if he was going to kick Mike's ass for that.

_”What did we want to say to him? Do you remember?”_ She puzzled this for a minute, looking intently at the phone. After a beat of silence, Dolph making faces at her that made her smile, Mike tapped her arm to get her attention. _”Remember? Happy Birthday.”_

_”Happy Birthday, Ziggy!!”_ She blew him kisses, his grin spreading until his cheeks hurt. This was definitely the highlight of his day.

“Thank you!!” Mike glanced over at something, letting Monroe jump down and stomp away to do whatever it was she liked to do these days, a pair of googly eyes looking somewhat in his direction joining them. “Hi, Maddie!”

_”Hi, Uncle Ziggy!”_ He couldn't stop himself from laughing at Mike's voice for Madison, pinched and nasal instead of just in a higher pitch like most people did for little girls. Similar to his voice for Pumpkin, actually. Mike waved her little arm, Madison squirming in his arms and getting what looked like a grumpy face.

Maryse swooped in and took the struggling child, her crying fading away with Mike watching them fondly. As much as he teased his friend, Dolph was happy for him. From that obnoxious asshole backstage everyone – including Dolph – hated to a father and husband everyone wanted to be. 

Still not as good as him when it came to wrestling, but he could admit Mike was doing a pretty fair job at the whole parenting thing. Having Maryse with him probably helped a ton.

_”Oh, look who else wanted to say hello.”_ Who else was there? Mike's mother-in-law? But then a grayed muzzle was licking at Mike's face, the little body wriggling happily in his arms. Melting his heart and making his fingers itch to pet her.

“There's my favorite Mizanin!” Like Madison, Mike held her to his chest and made her little foot wave at him. And even though she was more interested in her daddy, Dolph waved back. Maryse appeared behind Mike, waving in the camera before putting her arms around her husband's shoulders.

_”Joyeux anniversaire, Dolph!”_ He gave them a thumbs up, a bit overwhelmed with all this love from the family. So long as Mike didn't expect anything but his birthday roasts when his birthday came around in October. Then he did a 'call me' gesture to Maryse, who laughed and shook her head. Disappearing after reminding Mike to go swim with Monroe after he was done talking.

_”Oh, yeah. Hey, you should come one of these times. Monroe has gotten better at swimming. She loves showing off her new skill to everyone.”_ Knowing Mike's been trying to teach her for over a year, he snorted.

“What, you finally gave in and hired her a real swim teacher?” Mike, totally unfazed by his teasing at this point, didn't even react. Just smiled proudly and glanced over at where Monroe must be standing.

_”She was showing Margie her kicks. Hopefully, we can take the floaties off soon.”_ He imagined flying out to where they lived and clapping as Monroe showed them her kicks and jumped in the pool. Constantly calling for them to pay attention to her when she was doing fifty of the same move over and over. Expecting applause and cheers each time.

Which, of course, they would give her.

“Good. Then we can really have a little competition. See who does the best jumps and whatever other tricks she'll pull out to try and defeat me with. I'm sure you've taught her, only she'll actually be able to beat me with them. And hey, maybe my brother can come along. We could frill out. Well, _I'll_ be doing the grilling.” Mike rolled his eyes, but they both knew if he got his hands on that fancy new grill he bought something would catch on fire. They would be stuck eating whatever was in his kitchen. 

He could be the Handy Man around the house all he wanted. Mike was not the barbecue type.

_”I trust that there will be a verbal grilling as well.”_ Like he could possibly resist. Mike made it too damn easy.

“Special. Just for you.” There was a distant sound, Mike glancing somewhere beyond the phone.

_”One minute. 'Kay? Let me- Let me say bye-bye.”_ He shook his head. _”Why are women so demanding?”_

“Now you see why I haven't married yet. I'm too much of a free spirit.” They laughed, promising to make plans with some of their other friends for a nice cookout together. Maybe with a camera crew involved, since Mike couldn't help but multi-task work with downtime. Then Monroe stomped over to him, demanding her father's attention. The camera shifted and he saw her in her little suit, hands in fists and brows drawn together. Glaring at her dad.

“Better go before she gets tired of waiting. Then you'll have two angry girls on your hands.” Monroe turned to the fun, grumpy face softening and a kiss blown to him.

_”Okay, you win. Say bye, Monroe.”_ She waved wildly, her cute little voice dragging out the 'e' in 'bye', glancing over at Mike after a few seconds. Then he was back, telling her to go stand by the pool door and wait for him. _”Later, man. Don't forget to ask Ryan when he's able to get away from his work.”_

“Sure. And hey, send me some of her tapes for me to study. So I can practice in my own pool and stand a chance against her.” Mike narrowed his eyes. Considering.

_”I don't know if I should do that to my own daughter. That's like helping the enemy.”_ He made an exasperated noise, kicking softly at his coffee table. Having far too much fun with this conversation. 

“I'm your best friend, man. You gotta give me _something!_ ” After a moment, Mike nodded.

_”Yeah, okay. I take pity on anyone who has to face a Mizanin. Especially after how badly I've kicked your ass in the past. I'll send some stuff.”_ There were a few shouts. He was seconds from watching Mike get shouted at by both Monroe and Maryse. Which would be entertaining, but he figured it was probably a good idea to not get him in trouble.

“Take care man.” The call ended as an irritated sounding child started fussing in the distance. Staring at the screen, he couldn't stop smiling. 

Definitely one of the nicer birthdays he's had.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dolph! Xx


End file.
